Recently, various large-scale commercial facilities are newly developed according to urban redevelopment and some to which more than 100 stores belong exist. It comes into question how the information of stores and merchandise diversified as described above is to be transmitted to a user. For a system provided for it, there is an in-facility information management system using a wireless terminal such as that in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2000-236571 or Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2002-026804. In the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2000-236571, a system for detecting and storing the positions and the moving history of a user by a wireless mobile terminal provided with proper identification information and a radio base station and for providing path information to a destination for example based on them to the wireless mobile terminal is proposed.